


Expectations

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Sam, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl!Sam, girl!Dean, and Castiel. Just a fluffy drabble thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Deanna had always made fun of her geek baby sister. The way she pulled her hair back in that frizzy, distressed, ponytail while she did homework, or thode stupid, coke-bottle glasses she used to read... _for fun._ She made fun of her threadbare plaid jacket that she never took off, and most of all, her gargantuan, sasquatch height. Deanna was Samantha's first, and harshest bully, even through high school.

So, when the new kid moves to Lawrence High, and he's wearing square, thick-framed glasses, and hs about four classic novels in his hands that Deanna knows for a fact aren't on any teacher's itinerary, she doesn't expect to stare at him as his trenchcoat tails flutter behind him as he shuffles to his first class...early.

She had to bully Sam extra hard.to get her to drop it.

She doesn't expect to shorten his name to 'Cas' within their first conversation, or to get a pleased little flutter in her stomach when he blushes and appears flustered when sheapologixes and he hurridly responds, "No...no, I...I like it."

She doesn't expect to be driving him home after school every day, blsting Zeppelin and Van Halen, singing along to every verse in stereo with her passenger, while one nerdy little sister sulks in the back.

She didn't expect to go to prom...so she certainly didn't expect to go to prom _with him._ Long, mossy green gown with her.boots hiding underneath. He doesn't question it. In fact, when she sits down and the toe of her boots peeks out from beneath gossamer and satin, he smiles.

She didn't expect to fall in love, but that she does.

"I love you," she blurts out, completely unexpected while they sit across from each other on tire swings, their toes dangling in the Kansas dust.

She doesn't expect him to disentangle himself from his own rope, cross the short distance between them and brace his hands on either side of her chest and whisper, "I love you too."

She doesn't expect to want a green and white themed wedding. That means white roses and ivy and green grapes and finger sandwiches. That means one mint-green bridesmaid dress, and one charcoal-grey garter, the 'something borrowed' from her best friend, Jo.

She doesn't expect to cry during her vows.

She doesn't expect Gabriel to point out her boots during his best man speech.

She doesn't expect to be pregnant within their first year together.

And she definitely didn't expect twins.

"Samantha Faith, and Mary Grace," Deanna announces at the baby shower.

She didn't expect Sam to hug her relentlessly for the rest of the day.

She expected her daughters to be a little something like her, and a little something like their father. She didn't expect one of them to be _so much_ like her, and the other _so much_ like their father.

Mary loves to read. Dr. Seuss quickly became Stephen King. There was little in-between time.

Sam loves to torment her sister for it. Funny enough, Sam Winchester and Sam Novak get along supernaturally.

Deanna hadn't expected that.

Sam just shrugs and says, "she reminds me of you."

Their twins are at college, and Deanna and Cas are left alone in their giant home. Deanna didn't expect to still be in love with someone after twenty years.

So, when they're outside on Sam and Mary's tire swings, and Cas frames Deanna's face, leans over her tire and whispers, "I love you," Deanna doesn't expect to melt under his touch, the same as she did when she was 17.

But she does.


End file.
